


Her Demon

by Pbabes_143



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Bloody Smut, Demon Kylo, Dream Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mostly Smut, Nod to the sith marriage, Smut, and of course crazy possessive Kylo, can demons love?, i like happy endings, oops Kylo messed up, why Rey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbabes_143/pseuds/Pbabes_143
Summary: They walk amongst us unknown every day, most look like any other human being, the ones who don't, hide their unnatural features well.No human has noticed in thousands of years that demons walk the earth, until one day while serving a man his coffee, she noticed his eyes glow gold for the briefest of seconds.Unfortunately for Rey she had no way of knowing he had done it on purpose...





	Her Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reylo fam!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reylo+fam%21).



> This smutty one shot! Succubus Kylo and virgin Rey! Oh dear...

_They walk amongst us unknown every day, most look like any other human being, the ones who don't, hide their unnatural features well._

N _o human has noticed in thousands of years that demons walk the earth, until one day while serving a man his coffee, she noticed his eyes glow gold for the briefest of seconds._

_Unfortunately for Rey she had no way of knowing he had done it on purpose..._

The day was like any other day for Rey, working at a local quant coffee shop in between her college classes.

She was majoring in mechanical engineering and was at the top of her class, at least something good came from her horrible childhood, she mused.

The coffee shop was empty and she was the only one on shift currently. So Rey began stocking napkins and straws, keeping busy. Always.

Just as she was finishing up a customer walked in. Upon looking up she was entranced by what she saw, it was a man wearing all black, even though it was hot and humid outside. His face was pale with shoulder length hair as black as his clothes and his dark eyes an amber brown. His lips were what women would kill for, they were bright pink, large and plump. His nose was large but suited him well. He had numerous little dark beauty marks, she wanted to connect to see if they formed any known constellation. His body was huge, tall, broad and lean musculature. His features were a beautiful mix that shouldn't fit together but looked good on him.

Though she couldn't shake a foreboding sense from him. _He's scary handsome.._

Pulling herself back to the present, she rushed around to the register and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Afternoon sir, what can I get for you today?"  
"Coffee. Black."  
"Very well, room for cream or sugar?"  
"No."  
"Okay, name please?"  
"Kylo."  
"Alright Kylo coming right up!"

She quickly poured him a hot cup of black coffee, not bothering to write his name on it, he didn't really seem the type to care about things like that.

While she was busy making his drink Kylo took the opportunity to scrutinize her body, surprised that he liked the build of this girl.

Petite frame, but almost all muscle, she had a marvelously tight peachy ass. She had her shiny chestnut hair in a unique three bun up do and when she turned back to him he let his eyes fall to check out her tits. They weren't big but they were supple, perky and seemed large on her small frame.

Tearing his eyes from her tits back to her face, he saw how beautiful her features were. Perfectly pouty pink lips, big and bright hazel eyes with green and gold flecks, a tiny upturned nose with a dusting of freckles across the bridge of it. Amazing bone structure with high cheek bones but a youthful roundness to her nicely tanned face.

Arm starting to hurt from holding his coffee out for him to take and becoming increasingly uncomfortable under his searing gaze, Rey cleared her throat trying to get him to take his coffee and go.

Taking the hint, Kylo reached out for his drink and made a split second decision, he let his glamour drop while he wrapped his large hand around the cup and hers so she couldn't run.

Rey gasped as she watched his eyes turn from a dark brown to a bright gold. Terrified she tried to pull away from him but he held on tight. She didn't bother screaming because unfortunately they were the only ones there.

Frozen in fear Rey really looked at him, knowing he couldn't possibly be human she wondered what else was false about his strangely handsome features. _Maybe that's not his face at all..._

Having her right where he wanted her, Kylo took in the scent of her fear. To his delight it was mouth watering, and upon further inspection he realized why... _Virgin. Perfect._

Cock already hardening for her he knew he had to do this the right way. He'll have to break her down but she's worth the wait.

Throughly satisfied with his new knowledge of her, he knew he had to have her. No longer needing to scare her he let go of her hand and raised his glamour again. He started to leave, but made another quick decision, turning back to her.

"I'll be seeing you again, Rey. Soon."

Rey blinked, and he was gone!

"I think I'm hallucinating, yeah, I'm stressed and work too much. There's no way that really happened!" but as Rey made her way back to the register the receipt for his coffee was there, with the name Kylo printed on it.

When she picked it up for further inspection it suddenly burst into flames and was ashes before hitting the counter. Jumping back, Rey could only stare in disbelief at what she had just witnessed...

Watching from the shadows Kylo chuckled at her reaction to him. "Oh Rey, we're not done yet."

\-----

The following weeks Rey started seeing Kylo everywhere, sometimes he looked completely human but other times, she was quickly learning what his true form was. One by one he would show her a new part of him. Always catching her when she was alone, and she was almost always alone.

Along with bright glowing golden eyes, he had black hands with razor sharp claws, which he had used to wave awkwardly at her. It was kind of adorable...

Another day he smiled at her revealing sharp teeth with elongated fangs that nearly reached his chin. That scared Rey but his smile was a genuine one.

Next it was a set of Raven black wings, that he preened for her, stretching them out to show off the size of them. They were beautiful and Rey couldn't stop staring at them...

His horns were sharp looking, they were jagged and misshapen, like they took a beating. Still he seemed proud of them. She wondered what they felt like..

Every new part he showed to her it seemed like he was flirting with her. When he had shown her his tail he ran his hand up and down it suggestively, Smirking at her, but with every new part she saw the color of it was always black. His face however was truly his face, and Rey hated she still thought him devastatingly handsome.

Honestly Rey didn't mind seeing him in the day so much, he was sweet and always seemed happy to see her, a complete opposite of seeing him in her dreams.

\-----

At first they started out innocently enough, he would hold her and lightly caress her face in his hand as he kissed her chaste and feather light while telling her how beautiful he thought she was and how much he wanted her.

However they seemed to progress with each passing day, whole dreams of him passionately kissing her breathless. Every time he came up for air he'd hold her eyes with his while his face had an expression of awe.

Then teasing and foundling her breast and nipples, whispering how they fit his hands perfectly, how she was made for him. Once those dreams began she wasn't wearing any clothes in her dreams after that.

Each night he had a new target he wanted to explore, first playing with her clit, then tasting it, moaning and growling about how divine she tasted on his tongue, then demanding to taste all of her. Flipping her over to tongue her ass hole, licking circles around her tight pucker while having a firm hold on her spread checks.

After tasting he started using his fingers pushing them into both her holes at once, stretching her while he would shove his other hand in her mouth making her choke and gag on his fingers. Growling while mouthing and nipping at her pulse point on her neck. Telling her he wanted her to be ready for him and how he couldn't wait for his cock to be in every tight hole.

No matter what he did to her in her dreams she never reached her climax, and every morning she woke to frustration and soaked panties.

Three weeks of the dreams and seeing Kylo everyday, Rey was losing her mind. Honestly she enjoyed being wanted by him but couldn't get over the fact that she knew he wasn't human. She became scared to sleep, knowing and afraid of what was to come next.  
_Rey was right.._

\-----

The next time she fell asleep, to her surprise she wasn't naked, but Kylo was. Completely nude in his full demonic form. His tail was lazily swinging from side to side. His wings were folded in behind him. Horns, fangs and claws menacingly on display but those features didn't scare her as much as his dick did.  
His cock was huge and hard, pointing straight at her. Like an arrow about to hit a bullseye.

She was wearing a white teddy that barely covered her breast and white lace panties. His heated golden gaze was that of pure lust as his eyes roamed appreciatively over her whole body, lingering on her face after greedily staring at her apex and breasts.

After enjoying the view Kylo slowly began to crawl up her body, hands traveling up catching the fabric as he went, revealing her to him. He started kissing her slowly nipping at her lips and licking the seam before sliding his soft warm tongue against hers, but he quickly became ravenous when he ripped the delicate fabric from her body, leaving her only in her panties. He began grinding against her with his intimidating cock rubbing up and down her thigh. When he reached down to remove the last layer from her body, Rey tried to move to stop him but couldn't, finding her voice she begged.

"NO, no please don't! Please stop, not like this! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Rey, I want you, you can't even imagine how hard it was for me to wait this long for you. I can't wait anymore, I will take you over and over again. I did you a kindness by preparing you for this, but it's time. You're MINE Rey. I won't wait any longer."

"I don't understand, why? Why me? What are you Kylo?"

"I'm a succubus and I will have you Rey.."

Having had enough of this shit, knowing exactly what a succubus was and what would become of her if she let this happen, she closed her eyes and started thinking of every awful thing she'd ever gone through trying to scare herself awake. Anything to stop this.

Seeing Rey close her eyes Kylo believed she was accepting her fate and started again, moving from her neck down her body, mouthing at her perky tits on the way. Once he reached her belly button, he went to lick it but suddenly she was gone!

\-----

Rey woke with a start, covered in cold sweat and damp panties. Not giving herself a chance to calm down she got dressed and ran to the 24 hour campus library.

Grabbing every demonic and succubus book they had Rey started reading and didn't stop. She needed to find something, anything to get rid of him, she hadn't saved herself all this time just for a demon to TAKE it from her!

\-----

Stunned at her escaping him Kylo barely caught sight of Rey running from her apartment.

He followed her from the shadows to see what she was going to do. Of all the things that ran through his mind, her hiding in a church, stocking up on holy water (things that wouldn't have phased a demon as powerful as him) he didn't expect to see her run into a library.

He stuck to the shadows and remained out of her sight. He could still smell her fear but it was overpowered by her determination. He looked at the books she was reading and couldn't believe it!

_She's rejecting me?! I'm Kylo FUCKIN Ren! Master of MY realm! What the fuck! I did everything right, everything I could to make it good for her too! I can still smell her arousal! I know she wants me!_

\-----

Finally finding the information she needed Rey began reading:

"Succubus and incubus are not attracted randomly to people.

In fact there are so many types of these beings as there are types of people. Before you understand how to get rid of a succubus or incubus you must understand why it's here in the first place.  
It is drawn to something in you.

I have met hundreds of people that have very loving relationships with their succubus or incubus.Yet others seem to fear it.

**And what is causing the problems?**

The fear itself…  
If you are fearful the succubus will scare you… like a dog that smells fear and starts running after the scared old lady. If you believe the succubus is a god that has power over you

**Then that is what you will get…**

I think it is much wiser to first understand what these beings really are. Then you will be able to control the relationship and end it at will.

**Should you do an exorcism ritual?**

If you believe in it… Go right aheadBut I suggest you first understand better the nature of what you are dealing with  
_Sometimes the biggest curses are a blessing in disguise._

**The Worst you can do...**

Do not fight the being... there are better ways of approaching this than trying to fight. Fire will create fire... Rather trying to understand the relationship in a calmed relaxed manner will hasten the results immensely.

**What it comes down to:**

From studying many people with unwanted succubus relationships it is very clear that the succubus correlates to how the person views their self. Understanding your self image will change your point of attraction thus the entity will lose interest.  
Meditation and relaxation techniques come in very handy many times (Again if you believe in it) White protection spells can also help. Connect to the part of you that is love first, then try to deal with the inccubus or succubus. You'd be amazed at what positive things you might discover"

\-----

Rey read it over and thought of her options. The only thing Kylo seemed to want from her was her virginity. She doubted an exorcism would work, but possibly a White Protection Spell would.

She headed over to the library computer to look up how something like that could be done.  
Finding the right website that had all manner of spells and rituals she quickly printed out the pages she needed to know how and what to do. After they were printed she ran to the local 24 hour Walmart and got all the supplies she needed.

After some time she thought some more on what she had read...  
_Maybe I should talk to Kylo, find out what makes him want me... Maybe I can simply make him bored of me, and if that doesn't work then I'll make sure I'm protected from him._

\-----

Kylo watched as she filled her cart with witches tools, luckily he noticed it was white magic she planned to use which would have no effect on him.

Yes her virginity caught his attention but her light and spirit is what really made him want her. He knows she doesn't see it in herself, that she thinks she's worthless and unwanted. He can't let her go on like that and needs to help her realize just how special she truly is... _Oh Rey. I have to make her understand the true depths of my feelings, I can't and won't live without her._

Like a bolt of lightning he realized over this past month he had fallen in love with her. Really he should have known, he had never cared about making his past victims ready, and he wanted it to be special for her from the start. _He should've known... Now that he does he has to make her understand. He's just as much HERS as she is HIS._

As she was checking out he noticed her mood had changed, she still seemed determined but there was something else... She was wavering on trying to get rid of him.  
_I can work with this.._  
  
As she paid he stepped into the shadows and into her apartment where he patiently waited for her.  
He didn't have to wait long, and she looked like she knew he'd be there.

_Good maybe we can discuss this and if it doesn't work out how I want, I'll ask for some time to get ready for him and set up the spells.._

Steadying herself and pushing down her fear she greeted him as calmly as the situation allowed.

"Hi"

"You don't seem surprised to see me? Have you had a change of heart?!" _Oh please give us a chance Rey..._

"Actually I was hoping that we could talk first, I've known you for nearly a month and only know your name and what kind of demon you are... Can you tell me more about yourself? Can you please tell me what it is you want from me, unless it's only my virginity?"

She hoped that wasn't the case, because then she would be stuck with him until she gave in or just simply fucked some random guy so Kylo would lose interest.

"Okay. I'm as old as those pyramids in Egypt, I don't remember my birth name or my human life. I'm not sure how I became a succubus, though I'm not your average succubus, I have abilities others of my kind can only wish to possess. Yes I have hurt men and women but I can say that all of the people who I've been with I had no remorse for their fates, but it's different for you. I don't want you to end up like that, and I was never going to let that happen to you... I know that you're human but I was planning on offering you a deal, in which you would become my permanent mate. We would keep each other strong and I would no longer have to hurt another human for the rest of time."

His face looked hopeful as he spoke and patiently waited for her to say yes. He knew his offer was a great one!

"That's a very tempting offer, I don't like that you have to hurt people to sustain yourself, but what if I don't want that? To be like you?What would you do if I wanted to live a normal life and date and marry someone else? I've always wanted a family Kylo, If I were to agree to something like that could you be able to give me that?"

His hope shattered...

"I won't let you be with anyone else! And as for a family I'll give you anything you could ever want!"

His golden eyes burned as his anger grew thinking of her with another man, flames licking at his fingertips.

Rey quickly sat next to him on the bed and tried to placate him.

"Okay Kylo calm down were simply talking. You still haven't told me what it is about me that you want?"

Kylo took a deep breath to calm himself, then stared at her debating how he should word his feelings for her, that he loves her and that she's everything he's not. She lights up the darkest parts of his soul and this past month has been the best of his life, at least what he can remember of it...

"Rey, I don't think I can explain.. It's everything about you! I don't know how I went on living before I met you, sex had become meaningless for me and I lost interest in it. I had no passion for it other than sustenance. At first yes it was just your virginity I wanted but even though we've never really talked I know everything about you, you're the strongest woman I've ever met. I know about your childhood and even as a demon I was appalled at what you went through, but you survived because of your inner light and strength... Basically I have to have you because you're everything I'm not, and if you agree to my deal nothing would change about you except your inner qualities will show on the outside and your lifespan will be infinite."

"Did you make a deal like that? Is that how you became a succubus?"

"I don't remember.."

"If you did then are these your inner qualities? You're so dark, is that who you were before?"

"I'm not sure but you are right I am very dark, but not with you, I want to give you the love you deserve because you make me feel things I've not felt before and they're all good things."

 _How can I trust him? I want to believe what he says is true but I don't know if I can..._  
"Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course Rey... Just say my name and I'll be back instantly."

"Thank you Kylo."

When Kylo stood so did Rey, stopping in front of him and pulling him down for a real kiss. A soft sweet chaste kiss. A kiss goodbye. Kylo's offer was very tempting but Rey wasn't fond of the idea of having a possessive sex demon as her never ending mate..

Kylo wanted more but restrained himself, knowing no matter what she'd soon be his, he could tell that she doesn't plan on taking the offer but he will never give up on her. He reluctantly pulled back and promptly walked away into the shadows. Hurt sinking into his bones.

Rey didn't dream of Kylo that night.

\-----

The next morning fully refreshed and ready for anything Rey began working on the protection spell and a banishing ritual just to be safe.

She cleared her mind, and meditated on her positive qualities. Rey didn't really think she had any so she thought of what Kylo believed he saw in her.  
_He was so sweet, who knew demons could be? But she won't let this become her future!_

Thinking positive and with everything prepared she called out to Kylo, who promptly stepped out of the darkest corner of the room.

"Rey what's all this?" Knowing exactly what it was, trying to keep his anger in check at her obvious rejection of him.

"I'm sorry Kylo but I can not accept your deal, I want to live a Human life with a human husband and human children."

"NO REY PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" He growled and bellowed unable to keep the vehemence from his voice. "Rey please give us a chance! I can't live without you!"

Rey began the banishment ritual and Kylo saw red.

_He knew it wouldn't work but she had rejected him! He had to think fast, if she figures out it won't work then she'll just keep trying until she found one that would but if he faked it, that could give him the time he needed to fight for her, and keep any other man from her! To truly make her his! She was already His! She just didn't know it yet.._

As Rey finished the ritual Kylo played his part perfectly and let the flames of his soul travel up his body and he disappeared behind the smoke.

"It worked! Oh wow it actually worked... It worked."

Rey suddenly became very depressed knowing she'd never see Kylo again... _No one had ever wanted her the way he had. He even said he loved her! Maybe she made a huge mistake, his offer was perfect for her..._

From the shadows Kylo watched with delight as he saw regret and disappointment cross her lovely features. Throughly enjoying the thoughts she was having about him. However frowning as her thoughts began to change...

_Oh! Stop it Rey! Demons can't love he only wanted in your pants! Now that that's over with time to do what you said you wanted and find a suitable future husband!_

\-----

Staying hidden Kylo watched her for days, he felt bad seeing how happy she was without him, but held it together with the knowledge that she thought of him fondly everyday and by the memory of her distress after 'banishing' him.

One day while he was watching her at work a young man came in and Kylo noticed him flirting with Rey and she was flirting BACK! FUCK!!He began listening intently, the man had invited Rey out to dinner and she accepted!

_SHE REJECTED ME BUT WANTS TO GO OUT WITH THIS MAN SHE JUST MET!! ILL KILL HIM! ILL FUCKIN KILL HIM! SHE'S MINE!_

"Great here's my number, give me a call if plans change. If not I'll see you Friday night at 8pm." The man handed her his card with a warm smile and Rey melted.

Rey couldn't keep the smile from her face, blushing "Okay 8pm Friday night, I'll be there! See you then Carter."

_Oh hell no you won't Rey!_

Kylo followed the man from the shadows and waited until he was alone before he ran out and smashed him into a wall. Full on demon, he picked the man up by his throat and read him like an open book, this man only wanted to use Rey, he planned on drugging and rapping her and then kicking her to the curb. Pure unadulterated fury threatened to eat him alive.  
_HIS Rey deserved better than that!_

Well Kylo couldn't allow that, the terrified man began to struggle against Kylo's hold but his attempts were pathetic. Tired of this Kylo snapped his neck and dropped him. Returning to keep an eye on _HIS Rey._

\-----

Friday night Rey was at the agreed upon restaurant waiting for her date, unfortunately it was already half past 8 and he still wasn't there. Deciding she should call to make sure that he was coming, she pulled out his card, dialed his number and his phone went straight to voicemail. She tried again but again it went straight to voicemail! Frustrated and fed up she headed home utterly defeated.

_Maybe she should have taken Kylo up on his offer, she hated to admit it but she missed him terribly..._

Watching Rey walking home in a sexy, tight, tiny black dress and her hair down flowing in the wind, he admired her beauty but was jealous that she never dressed like that for him. He also felt bad for being responsible that she was in such a state of distress. Just then he caught her thinking of him, about how she missed him. HIM!

_Oh this is perfect! I'll visit her dreams tonight and comfort her, I'll prove my love!_

\-----

Returning home from being stood up Rey didn't even bother getting dressed for bed only crashing into the mattress in the sexy black laced and completely wasted panties.

Ready for this day to be over she willed herself to succumb to the pull of sleep. After a few minutes she was dreaming, she knew she was but felt lucid like she did in her dreams with Kylo. Surveying her surroundings she was in a strange beautifully designed bedroom. The king sized bed had four large dark and intricately detailed posts, the designs were of men and women in all manner of sexual positions. On top of the posts was a black silk canopy. It dipped down in the middle and hung over the sides seeming to give extra privacy.

Moving on from the bed Rey noticed the floor was strewn with red and white rose petals on a black plush carpet, she walked around appraising the furniture (which was as luxurious as everything else she saw) until she came to a window that went from the floor to the ceiling and as wide as the room. Rey gasped at the view before her. The landscape was what real dreams were made of! There was a large river of lava that seemed to circle wherever she was like a castle moat but beyond that the land was a lush green, bright and vibrant. Fields of flowers, colors she never knew existed danced in her eyes as a breeze made the land sway. To the left of the field was a forest with trees so big she couldn't see the tops and to the right looked to be a tiny town with all kinds of creatures she'd never seen before. Looking more closely at the creatures she noticed some horns and wings and immediately knew where she was. Just as she was about to make herself wake Kylo spoke.

"Please Rey I just want to talk, and since you banished me I couldn't come to you so I had to bring you to me. I've missed you so much Rey. This is my home, and you're safe here."

"Even from you?!" She snapped. Regretting it immediately she leveled with him."..Look Kylo I'm sorry. I've missed you too and you have a very lovely home but I've had a bad day and I'm really not up for any of your games right now.."

"What happened? Maybe I can help."  
  
"I don't think you can Kylo."

"Please Rey, won't you at least let me try?"

"...promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise Rey, cross my heart."

"Do you even have a heart?"  
It was a serious question but once it fell from her mouth she noticed it came off cruel and she didn't mean for the comment to hurt him.

Kylo didn't flinch at it, he simply walked up to her, took her hand and place it on his chest.

Rey could feel the steady beats and smiled up at him.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it as an insult, I was actually curious.."

"It's alright Rey, now please tell me what has you so upset."

Rey chewed her lip trying to think of how to tell him and not to piss the scary demon off.. "Well I met a man and he asked me out to dinner but he stood me up."

Kylo knew all about it so when he kept his cool he noticed how surprised Rey was by it. Softly stroking the back of her hand still in his on his chest, he coolly replied.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, you deserve so much better than that Rey. I wish you would have given me a chance to show you how much I truly love you."

Sexually frustrated and feeling worthless from being stood up she made a choice to let him show her, she desperately needed to feel wanted.

"Okay Kylo, show me how you really feel about me.."

"What?! Really?"

"Yes really Kylo, I need to know how you feel about me.."

_I don't believe it! Oh this is everything I had hoped for! When I'm done she'll be begging me to stay!_

"Okay but I want you to know that this is only in your dream, if you let me make love to you here your virginity will still be intact." _Not that it will be for long though...._

"Will I get to actually reach an orgasm this time or will it be like the other dreams?" Remembering how frustrated she was for weeks that not even her hands could help..

"No I controlled that, I'm sorry. I won't do that to you again, I promise Rey."

"Okay Kylo, show me what it feels like to be loved by you.."

Still having her hand in his he lead her over to his bed and gently laid her down.

"Are you sure about this Rey? I don't want you to regret this when you wake."

"I'm sure, besides this may just be a dream but who better than a succubus to show me what real pleasure feels like?"

"Good point." _Pleasure won't even begin to describe what I'm about to do to you My Love..._

Kylo began disrobing but Rey stopped him.

"Kylo, I want to do this with the real you, please."

Kylo groaned, elated that she wanted him in his true form and dropped his glamour.

Watching as Kylo revealed his true self Rey was excited to know her 'first time' would be as real as a dream could be.

Throughly satisfied, Rey got up on her knees before him and started helping him with his clothes. Running her hands over his impressive chiseled chest and placing a sweet kiss over his heart. Kylo held her face in his hands staring into her eyes, amazed that this pure perfection wanted to be with him. Between both their efforts they were naked in moments.

Resuming where he left off Kylo cradled Rey's head in his large hand and began kissing her passionately as he guided her down to the pillows. Careful to not put his hole weight on her, he shifted his body on top of hers, slowly moving his hands up and down to caress her hips, circling the jut of her hip and spreading his large hand over her breasts feeling her nipple harden into his palm.

When they needed air he moved his face down to her neck and nibbled and sucked from her jaw to her shoulder. Rey reach up and carded her fingers through his dark hair, carefully moving up to feel his horns. She lightly explored the texture, carefully running the tips of her fingers along the curve of it.

He growled deep in his chest at the feel of her hand on his horns. No one had ever touched him there and it was so erotic he almost completely lost control. Only remembering his promise to make love to her stopping him from fucking her hard.

Taking a steady breath Kylo moved down to her tits and circled the peaks with his tongue, then gently blew on them and watched as the pebbled and hardened under his gaze.

Rey moaned at Kylo's attentions and was feeling her wetness drip down from her lower lips.

Kylo kissed and bit his way down her body, once he reach her navel he sat up and grabbed her left ankle, and placed a open mouth kiss on the instep of her foot, running his fangs across it for good measure.

Rey was gasping and panting in the sweetest way, it was a pleasure to hear her reaction to him knowing she wasn't faking her pleasure.

He repeated the same on her right foot and slowly began making his way up her calf and thigh, just as he finished sucking on her crease between her pussy and thigh he returned to her left leg and started again. He smiled deviously as Rey groaned in frustration.

"The build up is half the pleasure love."

"You've been building me up for a month!"

"True, so what's a few more minutes? Trust me.."

Rey sighed and nodded for him to continue, he already had her panting and soaked, she felt ready, but Kylo just kept teasing her.

Once he made it back up her other thigh he put both hands under her knees and placed them above his shoulders.

He locked eyes with Rey as he began to lower his head and heard her breath hitch, never breaking eye contact he licked deep into the folds of her pussy and moaned at the sweetness of her arousal flooding his mouth.

"Hmm Rey you're so wet, I love how you taste I love everything about you." He growled out his adoration for her.

Putting his tongue to work he began a pattern of circling around her clit for a bit and then dipping back into her folds curling his tongue while he fucked her with it.

Rey held on tight to Kylo's hair and horns, her body twitching as her moans became louder the closer she got to exploding. Kylo held her thighs tight so he could hear her moans, as he felt her pussy twitch around his tongue, he knew she was close so he quickly switched it up sucking hard then lightly nibbling on her clit and pressing two fingers in her, immediately finding her g-spot and softly massaging it.

Every muscle in Rey's body clenched and her vision whited out as her orgasm crashed over her like an atomic bomb...

_Why did I wait for this again? Oh, and that was just his mouth..._

Satisfied with his work and feeling how much Rey had enjoyed that he slowly brought her back down softly massaging her g-spot while licking her cum off his chin and making his way up her body. Rey was flushed and panting, a majestic sight to behold, her hazel eyes reflected that he had awoken something in her, and he couldn't be happier.

Rey grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him like she's never kissed anyone before, happy to taste herself in his mouth. Her kiss was full of an emotion Rey couldn't begin to describe.

Surprised by her sudden kiss Kylo could only kiss back as he began to situate himself between her legs.

He went to pull away to ask if he could but she didn't let go and with her "uhmhm" he lined himself up and teased her clit with the head of his dick.

Rey started moving her hips with him and got his tip between her lips. Kylo began gently rolling his hips inch by inch stretching her, Rey hissed in pain and Kylo started rubbing her clit to help her, after she moaned again he thrust himself balls deep into her.

Rey cried out as she clutched onto Kylo's shoulder and horn, Kylo stilled waiting for her pain to pass. While still playing with her clit.

"I wanted you to get past the pain faster. It'll pass soon I promise, I'll take care of you."

Moving her hips slightly the pain was gone.  
"Keep going Kylo."

Angling his hips Kylo rolled out and back in testing to make sure she truly wasn't in pain, met only with a wanton moan from Rey, he began a steady pace. With every thrust he made sure to hit her g-spot and steadily started thrusting faster. Leaning down he kissed Rey swallowing her moans. He could feel her pleasure like it was his own.

Their lovemaking was slow and sensual. The room was filled with gentle pants of breath, their mingled heartbeats, and the soft slap of skin against skin.

When she reached around his back she glided her hand over his wings, this too was a pleasure Kylo hadn't known. Upping his thrusts a little more she reached up and fisted his hair.

Kylo took her other hand in his and interlaced their fingers, while his other hand palmed and plucked her nipple. He was grinding harder into her and his pubic bone was massaging her clit.

She was so close he could taste it, but he was barely hanging on, never had felt this passion before. Then again he had never been in love before either.

However he refused to finish before her.  
"Cum for me Rey, I can feel it, let go..."

His deep voice pushed her over and she was suspended in ecstasy, his weight the only thing keeping her on the bed, mouth slack in a silent scream. Staring into his heated golden gaze she saw the moment he followed her into the abyss.

Having felt her orgasm and seeing it play out on her breathtaking face he couldn't hold back any longer. With a deep growl he came. Hard. Pleasure shot from his core to his toes and back again, as rope after rope emptied into her tight clenching heat.

Both panting still, Rey smiled at him while she softly stroked his horns.  
"Is it always like that?"

Fingers still interlaced Kylo very reluctantly pulled out of her and wrapped her in his arms.  
"I've never felt anything like that before Rey..."

"But sex is what you do?"

"Yes, it is but that was more than sex.. That was love."

Rey couldn't respond, _she knew she felt it too but she didn't know what that meant for them. He had promised her a great deal, she could have love forever and he said he would give her a family but she had messed it up banishing him without really thinking it through... Could she fix it?_

Hearing her thoughts Kylo quickly tried to calm her knowing that soon they would both have everything they would want.

"It's okay Rey, we can talk more about this tomorrow, you're going to wake up soon and I'd just like to hold you close while I still can."

Even though her thoughts were still going a mile a minute she relaxed her body and nuzzled into his broad chest, committing everything she just experienced to memory.

\-----

Rey woke happy and sated! There was quite a mess between her legs that caused a warm feeling in her chest and the biggest smile on her face. She quickly got into the shower getting ready for her day!

After getting dressed she made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast, picking up last nights haphazardly discarded clothes along the way.

She stopped when she found Carter's card, deciding to give him a call and tell him off. This time it rang and a woman answered with sorrow in her voice.

"Um hi, I hope I have the right number. Is Carter there?"

The woman on the other end chocked out a sob replying  
"I'm sorry but he was found murdered the other day, his- his neck had been broken..."

Rey's vision began to tunnel..  
"Murdered? I'm so sorry for your loss."

She barely knew him but couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
"I'm sorry, my condolences. Good bye ma'am" as Rey hung up she thought it over, a few days ago?

That was right around the time he asked me out... _Oh fuck! Kylo! Of course he did, that fucking piece of shit, he killed him because of me! Oh my god, that means he was there, he saw him talking to me... That the spell didn't actually work, he fucking faked it!_

\-----

Back at the library Rey found a spell that was guaranteed to work no matter how powerful the demon! She printed off the pages and ran to get the supplies she needed. She needed to do this as quick as possible before Kylo could stop her. Having everything she needed she ran into to her apartment and locked the door. When she turned around Kylo was sitting on her bed like he belonged there.

"I can't let you do that Rey."

"You can't stop me Kylo! I can't believe you did that! It was just going to be dinner!"

"I did it to protect you Rey, it wasn't going to be dinner for him, I saw what he planned to do to you, and you weren't the first! I did the world a justice Rey!"

"That's not the point, you lied to me and have been watching me this whole time! Justice or not we both know you only did it to stop me from being with anyone else!"

"So what now Rey, going to banish me again? Sure this one will work?"

"I can see it on your face that it will!"

"I won't let you! I'm sorry Rey but last night was the best of my damned existence and I refuse to give up on us!"

"There is no US Kylo! Just move on!"

"How can you say that after last night?! I felt your love! I KNOW you love me Rey, just as much as I love you!"

"Okay Kylo, what can you feel from me now?!"  
_Nothing but fear, confusion and contempt. A whole chaos of emotions really but he could still feel her love..._

"Rey please, I know you're angry but I can still feel your love for me"

"Just barely though right Kylo? Just leave me alone. I have a spell to do."

"I'm sorry Rey, I can't let you. Forgive me."  
Before she could respond he reached up and everything went black.

\-----

Kylo kept Rey asleep, it was safer for her that way in the underworld. He knows it'll take time for her to forgive him but he knows she will... Eventually.

He can hear her screaming at him in her head, now is not a good time to approach her. He'll wait till she's cooled off a bit and try to reason with her...

"Rey I'm sorry for upsetting you, but it was for the best I swear, as for lying about being banished, I have no excuse for that. I simply cannot live without you." She can hear him talking to her while he's keeping her asleep.

_Kylo please let me go. I don't want this, this isn't healthy, this is insanity! If you really loved me you'd let me go!_

"It's because I love you that I can't let you go.. Rey please let's talk about this, I want us to move past this, you're just upset right now but it'll pass and then we can talk about doing the ritual. I'm going to go get the supplies for it, I love you Rey. Eternity isn't long enough for us. I promise I'll do everything to make you happy!" He kissed her soft lips before he turned to leave.

Rey felt him leave and decided it was now or never, using the trick that worked to wake her up before she felt the sleep lifting from her body but barely.

Groggy and not quite awake Rey rolled herself off the bed to jolt her body completely out of his spell. She hit the floor with a 'thud' and was snapped out of it immediately.

Pushing up from the floor she looked around and noticed she was in his world. Spotting the exit she bolted and head out of his castle.

Once she was outside she looked for a way to cross the lava and was relieved to find a bridge, Kylo must have used it to get the supplies. That means he probably headed right towards the town.

She crossed the bridge and darted to the left towards the forest. She didn't stop until she was deep in the woods, needing to catch her breath.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap, turning toward the sound thinking Kylo had followed her. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

Two demons were walking towards her fast, flanking her on both sides, she quickly noticed they didn't have wings and wondered about that..

"Well don't you look good enough to eat, my name is Hux and this is my partner Phasma."  
"I'm Rey."  
"What brings you to our neck of the woods Rey?"  
"Demons"  
"Which one dear?"

Rey chewed her lip knowing if she said his name he would be here instantly...  
"Does it matter?"  
"No not really, hold her down!"  
"Hey what the fuck are you doing?! Get off me bitch!"  
"Feisty, she will be delicious. Rey darling I meant what I said about you looking good enough to eat.."

She paled at the realization that they were going to kill her, thinking only of survival and Seeing she had no other choice she screamed.

"KYLO! KYLO PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Did she just say Kylo?!"

Supplies in hand Kylo stepped from behind a tree. He took in the sight of Rey being held down by the lowest of his kind, cast outs.

Rage and fire spewing from his mouth as he bellowed,

"YOU DARE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE?!"

"Fuck! Run Phasma!"

Upon seeing who the girl belonged to they tried to run. They got a few paces away but Kylo froze them in their tracks, with predatory grace he stalked toward the worthless creatures, pouring the fires of his soul out of his right hand he created a searing sword and decapitated the both of them in one fierce swing.

Rey just watched frozen in horror as their heads rolled off their bodies to the forests floor.

Keeping his back to Rey to let himself calm down, letting his fury be replaced by hurt, feeling her rejection again tore a crack in his heart. Silent tears falling heavy down his face.

"You really don't want to be with me do you? Rey I'm sorry, I was only thinking of myself. I know I can't live without you but I was wrong in trying to force this on you. I'll take you home and leave you alone, just if you ever need me for anything call for me and I'll be there."

Staring at Kylo's back she was still absorbing his words...

"You mean you'll actually let me go? You're letting me chose?"

"Yes Rey and I'll respect your choice."

He wiped his face so he could look at her one last time before he let her go.

As Kylo turned to face her she saw the truth in his eyes. He loved her so much he was actually willing to let her go and live her life without him. Rey thought it over, no one would ever love her like him... And she would never love another, without him her future would be worthless... She smiled at him and stood up. Walking up to him she said,

"Kylo, all I ever wanted was to have the choice... Will the ritual be painful?"

Kylo's jaw dropped!

"Um mostly no but I will have to mark you, while we make love.."

Still fearing her rejection he looked away. Rey reached up and brought his eyes back to hers.

"Will it be as good as it was in my dream?"

"Better, it'll be real this time..."

"Then we better prepare the ritual now!"

Elated he summoned the dropped supplies and swept Rey off her feet carrying her into the shadows and out into his bedroom. He gently set her on the bed and began setting everything up.

The candles he lit weren't part of it but seeing as it was Rey's real first time he wanted to go the extra mile for her.

Rey began to feel nervous, not about her choice just anxious about having sex for the first time. This was real and this was definitely happening...

Sensing her fear Kylo turned to her,  
"Rey it's not too late to change your mind, I won't force this on you."

"No Kylo it's not that, I'm just a little nervous is all, I'm not having second thoughts. I want this, I want this life with you Kylo.. "

"Oh Rey, don't worry, I'll take care of you. Always My Love."

With the ritual prepared he stepped next to her placing a large ceremonial blade on the stand next to the bed.

Rey eyed it with trepidation but he did say he had to mark her, she was ready.

With the herbs and berries in the bowl he brought it over and set it next to the blade.

"This specific ritual requires two marks for you, first I'll have to slash your left hand and mine, and when you're about to peak I'll have to carve a special symbol on your left shoulder above your heart, but I won't be using the blade for that. Are you ready Rey? Last chance to turn back..."

Rey picked up the blade,  
"Who has to be cut first? You cut first? I cut first? Do I get to cut you too?"

Kylo chuckled and undressed. Rey followed his lead and once they were both naked Kylo held out his left hand to Rey.

"Make a slash across my palm, then I'll have to slash yours. Then we'll put our hands together and our mixed blood needs to pour into the bowl."

Kylo grabbed the bowl and put it on the bed with them. Rey took a steady breath and ran the blade across Kylo's palm, he didn't flinch taking the blade and Rey's left hand he also made a quick slash. Rey hissed in pain but Kylo quickly dropped the blade and put their bleeding palms together interlacing their fingers, letting the blood run down their arms into the bowl. It didn't take long for the bowl to fill and he moved it back to the stand.

Cradling her face Kylo began kissing her with all the love he possessed for her.

Relaxing into his embrace Rey ran her bloody hand down his chest and wrapping the other around his wings pulling him closer to her.

Kylo reached down and started playing with her clit, Rey moaned into his mouth and pulled him down with her.

He started to make his way down her neck palming and tweaking her tits with his slashed hand, steadily moving down her body. Mouthing at her bloody nipples and placing hot open mouthed kisses all the way down to her clit.

He began sucking on it while scissoring two fingers inside her, he needed to stretch her and she had to come on his cock.

He wasn't going to tease her this time, he has all of eternity for that. Dipping his tongue into her lips, tasting her one last time before he entered her, he kissed his way back up her body.

Grabbing both legs and wrapping them around his hips he lined himself up, he then leaned down and kissed her breathless, pulling back enough to lock eyes with her he pushed in with a quick thrust of his hips.

Rey cried out but kept her eyes on his.

"I love you so much Rey, I want the first time you cum to be on my cock. Oh this is better than the dream."

Eyes watering from the stretch she smiled through the pain.

"I love you Kylo. I can't wait to learn how to pleasure you in every way."  
Feeling the sting subside she gave him a nod and he took the hint.

Rolling out and in he groaned "Oh Rey, every thing about you brings me pleasure I've never known."

Rocking into a grinding motion stimulating her clit and hitting her g-spot with every stroke in and out.

Rey was moaning and trembling with the force of pleasure curling her toes.

He could tell she was close, feeling her walls fluttering around his cock. He placed his right hand above her heart waiting for her orgasm to take her. He put his bloody hand on her chin and forced her eyes back to his.

"That's it Love, cum on my cock, I need to feel it, cum for YOUR Demon!" He growled and Rey came at his words.

Feeling her orgasm beginning he began the chant while he used his claw to carefully carve the symbol into her chest, still grinding into her enjoying the feel of her tight walls fluttering around his cock.

When Rey came everything changed, all her senses heightened and her orgasm became so intense she squirted.

Feeling her cum rush out of her Kylo groaned and began playing with her clit. Kylo watched as she changed, thrusting harder and faster knowing it was prolonging her orgasm.

He watched as she started to glow, a golden ethereal light radiating from her body, her teeth stayed the same except her fangs grew a little, wanting to see her wings he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her up with him. He watched white wings grow as he held her hips lifting her up and down, still thrusting into her he looked up and saw the cutest little white horns slightly poke out from her hair, she didn't end up with claws like him but her nails became sharp and pointed. She was stunning. She was still having her orgasm, he couldn't believe it, the ritual was done!

He laid her back down and pounded into her, she was still coming. He was holding back but it wasn't going to matter soon...

Finally he heard her scream out her pleasure and crash over the edge, and let himself go with her. He collapsed on top of her trembling body, both sweaty and trying to catch their breath. They stayed just like that holding each other tight, neither ready for it to be over.

Finally Kylo brought his face over Reys and gave her a loving kiss which she returned with an equal measure of love for him.

When she opened her eyes again he gasped! They were glowing serenely, a mix of green and bright gold flecks with a dusting of brown thrown in.

"Rey you're everything I'm not."

"That was amazing Kylo, you were right about it being better because we're in love."

He smiled and looked down at their blood covered bodies.

"Rey I think we should get cleaned up.."

"Really? Because I was thinking we should do that again.."


End file.
